The 96 Percent Acurate Online Personality Quiz
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: Bella finds a personality quiz online. Annoyed by the results, she persuades her friends and family to take the quiz. RANDOM. Rated T for Emmet xD COMPLETE.
1. Bella Marie Cullen

_Name:_

Bella Marie Cullen

_Age:_

18yrs..kinda

_Gender:_

Female

_Eye color:_

Gold, topaz, black

_Birthday:_

Septermber 13th

_**Questions:**_

_1. Who would you say is closest to you?_

_Edward - my husband/true love/soul mate, or Nessie - my beautiful daughter_

_2. What is the main thing you want to do before you die?_

_I'm not going to die_

_ you rather eat a lemmon or a lime?_

Neither, they both taste like dirt

_ you emotionally stable?_

Not when Jasper's feeling evil

_ what time of day do you fell most relaxed?_

When I'm waking up Nessie in the morning

_, if you had the chance, would you humiliate infront of 100 people?_

Mike Newton...Bloody perve

_ would you say has been your greatest moment so far?_

Err...Having Nessie? Marrying Edward? I don't know...

_ you could marry any person in the world, who would it be?_

Edward obiously

_ you addicted to something? If so, why?_

Yes, I am adicted to m husband as he is so dazzling :)

_ do you think of this quiz?_

Honestly? I think it's crap. How is this supposed to tell you my personality?

_**You result has been calculated based on the answers you have given above.**_

_**You are....**_

_**Family oriantated. **_

_**You love your family and can't stand being away from them. **_

_**But you are also bitter and perhaps need to talk to someone about your **_

_**worries.**_

_**Thank you for participating in this quiz!**_

What the hell? Bitter!? Talk to someone?! I don't need a shrink!

Bloody quiz. I think I'll let everyone else take it. I can't wait to see

Emmet's answers!


	2. Edward Anothony Masen Cullen

_Name:_

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

_Age:_

17ish

_Gender:_

Male

_Eye color:_

Gold, topaz, black

_Birthday:_

June 20th

_**Questions:**_

_1. Who would you say is closest to you?_

My beautiful wife, Bella, or my darling daughter, Nessie

_2. What is the main thing you want to do before you die?_

I'm immortal

_3. Would you rather eat a lemon or a lime?_

A lime, as you look less stupid eating one

_4. Are you emotionally stable?_

According to Rose I have anger issues. Grrrrr!

_5. At what time of day do you feel most relaxed?_

At twilight, when I can dance outside with Bella and not look like I'm covered in glitter

_6. Who, if you had the chance, would you humiliate in front of 100 people?_

Mike Newton. I swear I'll kill him if he looks at Bella like that again

_7. What would you say has been your greatest moment so far?_

Marrying Bella. Or maybe, the end of the battle for Nessie when we finally got peace

_8. If you could marry any person in the world, who would it be?_

I am happily married and would never choose anyone else

_9. Are you addicted to something? If so, why?_

To Bella

_10. What do you think of this quiz?_

Uh, it's OK...But how will these few questions calculate my personality?

_**You result has been calculated based on the answers you have given above.**_

_**You are....**_

_**Family orientated.**_

_**You love your family and can't stand being away from them.**_

_**But:**_

_**You are overbearing and overprotective.**_

_**You are a control freak who has problems with other men looking at your wife**_

_**It seems as though you may be abusive**_

_**You seem to think you own your wife**_

_**You should confront your family and see what they think**_

_**If you have anger issues it may be an idea to take anger management classes**_

_**Also, give your wife more freedom and be less overbearing**_

_**-**_

_**Thank you for participating in this quiz!**__-_

I stared blankly at the screen. My family looked at me tentatively.

"Edward," Bella started. I shushed her and said casually,

"So, do any of you have anything to say about my issues?"

They glanced at each other nervously. Alice cleared her throat

(not that she needed to) and said quickly,

"Edward, you know that thing is rubbish, don't believe anything

it say--" I stood up and knocked the chair I had been sitting on over.

"I said, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT MY ISSUES!" I roared.

They all took a step backwards and Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle

stood in front of their wives protectively. Bella had Nessie behind

her back and she looked scared. Nessie, on the other hand, was

peaking from behind her Mom. She met my eyes and comprehension

dawned on her face. She crept out from behind Bella and walked

up to me.

"Nessie, no!" Whispered Bella. I glared at her and she took another

step backwards, glancing at Nessie anxiously. I grabbed Nessie's

arm and pulled her to me. She gasped in 'pain' and it took all my effort

not to laugh. Bella gasped and started forward angrily.

"Edward, what's wrong with you!? Let her go!"

"No!" I yelled. "She's in love with a wolf, she deserves to be punished!"

I yanked Nessie up, being careful not to hurt her. She cried out and Bella

froze.

"One more step and I'll," I paused, unable to think of a suitable punishment.

"I'll pull her arm off!" Everyone in my family gasped in shock. Everyone except

Nessie, that is. She burst out laughing. Her laughter was contagious and

soon I was laughing with her. That was when Jasper checked my emotions

closely. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"What the hell, Dad? Pull my arm off? Could you be any less original?!"

Comprehension now dawned on Bella's face.

"You were playing us. You and Nessie." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Sorry love," I chuckled. "You all looked so worried I'd flip out after those stupid

quiz results, it was to good an opportunity to miss." Bella rolled her eyes, but

I could see you found it amusing.

"So," I started. Everyone looked at me. "Who's next?"

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! Wow, thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect to get anywhere near that many! I haven't got time to reply to your reviews personally, so if you like I can post your names in the next chapter? This chapter is a little longer than the last as I had more to work with. Oo, I've started a poll on my account. It's about which character I write about next. Unfortunately, it won't be Emmet as I'm saving him for later ;) If no one votes then I'll randomly pick. Please vote! Thanks again for the reviews, keep up the good work!**_

_**'Til next time,**_

_**Buffy x**_


	3. Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen

_Name:_

Rosalie Hale Cullen

_Age:_

18 years. Forever young :)

_Gender:_

Female

_Eye color:_

Gold, topaz, black

_Birthday:_

October 15th

_**Questions:**_

_1. Who would you say is closest to you?_

My husband Emmet, both physically *winks* and mentally

_2. What is the main thing you want to do before you die?_

If I was still alive, you mean? Have a child...

_3. Would you rather eat a lemon or a lime?_

They are far below my standards of eating!

_4. Are you emotionally stable?_

Yes, I would say so

_5. At what time of day do you feel most relaxed?_

Midday, while everyone is trying to get Nessie to eat horrible human food

_6. Who, if you had the chance, would you humiliate in front of 100 people?_

Jacob Black, stupid mutt. Joking! I don't know...Lots of people

_7. What would you say has been your greatest moment so far?_

I have had far to many great moments I find it impossible to choose between them

_8. If you could marry any person in the world, who would it be?_

I AM married, stupid quiz

_9. Are you addicted to something? If so, why?_

Hmm....Is this quiz rated M?

_10. What do you think of this quiz?_

It's absolute rubbish. Some fat bald man (A/N: No offense to fat bald guys)

with no life probably created this pile of crap when he was half drunk!

_**You result has been calculated based on the answers you have given above.**_

_**You are....**_

_**Self-centered**_

_**You are vain and find everyone else beneath you**_

_**You are rude and discriminating **_

_**If someone does not meet your standards you instantly do not like them**_

_**You should think before you act or speak**_

_**OR**_

_**Go live in a hole somewhere where you can't be cruel**_

_**-**_

_**Thank you for participating in this quiz!**__-_

"That is completely unfair!" I cried indignantly. "I wouldn't

have got those results if I hadn't insulted the quiz maker!

I looked at my family for support. They were all staring at their

feet. I realized what was going on.

"You agree with it, don't you? DON'T YOU!" I yelled. Instantly

seven people shook there heads vigorously. There was a chorus

of 'No Rose' and 'Never, Rosie' and even a 'That quiz is lying!'

Only one person didn't say anything, and that was (surprise

surprise) Nessie.

"Nessie," I said as calmly as I could. Everyone stopped

talking to look at me and Nessie.

"What's your take on my result?" She looked at me coolly,

not a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Well," She started. "Besides the fact that this quiz is no where

near 96% accurate, you do realize that it is a computer answering,

right? Which means the quiz maker wouldn't have been there to

be insulted." I bristled.

"So what your saying is that the quiz was right? That I should

go live in a hole?" I asked her angrily. She smirked at me,

before her face broke into a smile.

"Of course not Auntie Rosie! As we know from Mom's and

Dad's results, that thing is rubbish! We don't want you to live

in a hole." I beamed at her proudly before smirking.

"I see your point completely, Nessie. But I'm not so sure

about what you said about Edward's results, as I'm fairly

certain they were accurate." He growled at me, and I just

laughed.

"So now I'm finished, can I choose who goes next?" Everyone

agreed that that was a good way to decide who went next. I

was about to choose but Esme raised her hand to stop us for a moment.

"Maybe we should stop now, these results obviously aren't

legit--" She was interrupted by shouts of 'NO!' so she sighed

in defeat and gestured for me to carry on. I smiled evilly and

Jasper looked scared. Alright then, let's choose someone

they're not expecting.

"I choose..."

**A/N: HAHA! You don't know yet, and neither do I as the results from the poll will say who it is. I've updated twice today, so be happy with me! I'll post again tomorrow. I repeat, if there aren't any votes I will choose a random character. The next one will be a Cullen, but after that I might bring in some wolves. I'm not sure, though, review and tell me what you think! Also, I have a surprise chapter that you might find very entertaing coming up soon...It's not who you'll expect AT ALL! Anyway, thank you once again to all those who reviewed! Keep it up :)**

**Over and out, **

**Buffy x**

**P.S. If you tell me another cheesy goodbye line for tomorrow, I'll use it and post your name on here.**

**P.P.S. Seriously!**


	4. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black

_Name:_

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

_Age:_

17 year old body

_Gender:_

Female

_Eye color:_

Chocolate Brown

_Birthday:_

September 10th

_**Questions:**_

_1. Who would you say is closest to you?_

I'd say my Mom and Dad, but...Jake actually. We're soul mates :)

_2. What is the main thing you want to do before you die?_

I'm like a timelord; beating heart, never aging (now I'm 17), never dying

_3. Would you rather eat a lemon or a lime?_

Oh, I love both! Probably a lemon though...My weird taste in human food :D

_4. Are you emotionally stable?_

Yuppers

_5. At what time of day do you feel most relaxed?_

Just before I fall asleep, with Jake by my side

_6. Who, if you had the chance, would you humiliate in front of 100 people?_

Err...Emmet? No, he can humiliate himself easily...

_7. What would you say has been your greatest moment so far?_

Probably when Jake told me he loved me, or when we got my Dad's blessing to wed

_8. If you could marry any person in the world, who would it be?_

I got married 3 months ago to Jake; I wouldn't have anyone else

_9. Are you addicted to something? If so, why?_

Blood...*cackles evilly*

_10. What do you think of this quiz?_

It's alright, I'm worried about the acuracy though

_**You result has been calculated based on the answers you have given above.**_

_**You are....**_

_**Kind and Loving**_

_**You are devoted to your husband and want the best for him**_

_**You take your family's opinions very seriously**_

_**You are slightly exentric and seem to think you are a vampire**_

_**(Example: 'My weird taste in **__**human**__** food' and 'Blood')**_

_**Research vampires and find out why they would be so terrible to be one**_

_**NOTE: If strange obsesion with vampires continue, it may be wise to **_

_**seek medical advice**_

_**-**_

_**Thank you for participating in this quiz!**__-_

I giggled. Obsession with vampires? Well, my family are vampires and

I'm half-vampire, so it isn't surprising I 'seem to think I am a vampire'.

Although this quiz is a load of crap, it can be acurate on some aspects like:

Mom being family centered

Dad being overprotective

Rosalie being self-centered

And me being kind and loving

Dad snorted.

"Hey!" I said when I realised he'd read my mind. "I am kind and loving!"

Rosalie coughed and I looked at her indignantely.

"I am!" Mom looked at me some what sympathetically.

"Of course you are sweetheart." I growled, annoyed.

"Let's just get on with the quiz, shall we?" They all nodded in agreement

and I thought hard about my choice. Suddenly an idea struck me.

"Hey, Mom?" Dad fake groaned when he read my mind. I mock

glared at him before turning back to my Mom.

"Yes dear?" She said warily. I grinned.

"Could you call the wolves to go over, please? It's time to see how

they'll fare on the 96.P.O.P.Q.." That was a dramatic ending until Esme

murmered,

"Oh, so it has a _nick-name_ now?"

**A/N: I had loads of fun writing this one. Once again I want to thank my faithful reviewers :) If I din't get any reviews I'd probably stop writing this story as it isn't very good encouragement. But I have reviewers so I will keep writing :D *cough* Anyway, thanks to the one person who voted on the quiz! That's why Nessie is this chapter and Jake'll be next. I might update again today if I have time but I'm not sure if I will. Anyway...I asked for a cheesy goodbye line for this chapter and The-Elusive-Charmer kindly gave me one which I loved xD If anyone has anymore, then I'll use them next chapter too. Oh, also, I'm leaving the poll up but changing some of the people I've alread used. Keep voting, as I have no idea who is going to come after Jacob. All the other Cullens will probably be done too, so no need to worry. I think I may 1) Save Emmet for the finale or 2) Use my surprise one for the last chapter. What do you think? Tell me in your review, please!**

**So long, farewell, aufwiedersien, adeu (Thanks The-Elusive-Charmer!)**

**Buffy x**

**P. for telling me Rosalie's middle name, mythicalcreatures428. I'll change it right now :)**


	5. Jacob Black

"Jake, come sit down by the computer." Bella called to me. I ran to the room they were in and laughed as I saw the state they were in. The Cullens looked feverish and slightly deranged, all fidgeting and repeatedly glancing at the computer screen. I raised my eyebrow at my lovely wife who giggled before pointing to the chair. I grudgingly sat down and turned my attention to the screen. In front of me was an online personality quiz. So this is what they were all obsessing about? I rolled my eyes before starting the quiz.

_Name:_

Jacob Black

_Age:_

Physical age of 18

_Gender:_

Male

_Eye color:_

Dark, dark brown

_Birthday:_

February 12th

_**Questions:**_

_1. Who would you say is closest to you?_

Nessie, my beautiful wife and imprint

_2. What is the main thing you want to do before you die?_

I don't plan to die ;)

_3. Would you rather eat a lemon or a lime?_

I like limes

_4. Are you emotionally stable?_

Uh-huh

_5. At what time of day do you feel most relaxed?_

When I'm lying next to my wife, watching her sleep

_6. Who, if you had the chance, would you humiliate in front of 100 people?_

Emmet!

_7. What would you say has been your greatest moment so far?_

When Nessie said 'I do' to me at the alter

_8. If you could marry any person in the world, who would it be?_

I don't need 'any person'; I have Nessie

_9. Are you addicted to something? If so, why?_

Watching Nessie sleep before I fall asleep :)

_10. What do you think of this quiz?_

I don't really mind it…

_**You result has been calculated based on the answers you have given above.**_

_**You are....**_

_**Kind and Loving**_

_**You are devoted to your wife and want the best for her**_

_**You take pleasure in watching you wife when she is tranquil**_

_**You know your mind and do not change your decisions**_

_**-**_

_**Thank you for participating in this quiz!**__-_

I smirked at my result before turning around to look at

my extended family. Every single one of them had various

expressions of shock on their faces, the best being Rosalie's

absolute disgust. Nessie recovered first. She came up to me

and put her arms around my neck before leaning in to kiss me.

Our lips met for a brief moment before a very angry Edward

Recovered from the shock and shouted,

"What the hell!? How come _you_ got perfect results while

the rest of us ended sounding like evil maniacs!" My smirk

grew even wider at his annoyance and I replied as coolly as

I could muster,

"From what Bells told me, it was only _you _who ended up

sounding like an evil maniac: the others just sound either

like maniacs or evil." He growled at me and I just laughed.

"Oh come on, Edward! Even you know that this quiz is

obviously not 96% accurate; most statistics are made up anyway.

Though I do think my results are rather accurate, don't you?"

He just rolled his eyes and didn't reply, so I knew I won the

argument. I sat back, satisfied. Just then Quil, Embry, Sam,

Leah and Seth burst through the door.

"Hi guys!" Seth called cheerfully. Edward smiled at Seth and

High fived his hand.

"How's it going Seth?" He shrugged his shoulders and peered

over my shoulder. He scanned the quiz quickly and chuckled.

"Nice going, Jake. I don't think I want to know what I would

get." I chuckled and turned back to the other wolves who

were standing there, confused. Quil's gaze met my eyes

and an evil smirk played on my face. He stepped back,

slightly scared.

"Jake, your scaring him." Nessie scolded me. I kissed her

cheek before turning back to Quil.

"So, Quil." I said casually. "How'd you feel about doing

a quiz?"

**A/N: Hello ****:)**** I'm sooooo sorry this is quite a short chapter, but I am incredibly tired and only stayed up to write this so you won't kill me for not posting fast enough :O Lol. Thanks for the reviews guys! (I'll keep thanking you unless you find it annoying ;) ) Anyway, Quil will be in the next chapter and Jasper is the current contender for the chapter after that. I'm leaving the poll up (I think I'll keep it up until the end of this story, actually) so you can keep voting. I'm going to bed now, reviews please!**

**Chaw!**

**Buffy x**


	6. Quil Ateara

_Name:_

Quil Ateara

_Age:_

Physical age of 18

_Gender:_

Male

_Eye color:_

Dark chocolate brown

_Birthday:_

April 16th

_**Questions:**_

_1. Who would you say is closest to you?_

My sweet 10 year old imprint, Claire

_2. What is the main thing you want to do before you die?_

See Claire grow up to be a strong, beautiful women

_3. Would you rather eat a lemon or a lime?_

Does lemonade count?

_4. Are you emotionally stable?_

Kind of

_5. At what time of day do you feel most relaxed?_

When I get to see Claire in after she's been to school

_6. Who, if you had the chance, would you humiliate in front of 100 people?_

Jake. He deserves a good kick up the ass for the 'you'll be old by the time she's 20' comment!

_7. What would you say has been your greatest moment so far?_

When Claire boasted to her friends about me being _her_ friend

_8. If you could marry any person in the world, who would it be?_

I'm not sure…

_9. Are you addicted to something? If so, why?_

Dark chocolate buttons. Claire says they're like my eyes

_10. What do you think of this quiz?_

It's nice. It reminded me of some of the fun things I've done with Claire : )

_**You result has been calculated based on the answers you have given above.**_

_**You are....**_

_**Gentle and Selfless**_

_**You take on the big brother role to someone who would otherwise not have one**_

_**You think 'Claire' is an angel and are immensely proud of her**_

_**You do not wish to miss her childhood**_

_**Be careful not to become overprotective when she gets older**_

_**If she doesn't want you around, don't force yourself on her**_

_**-**_

_**Thank you for participating in this quiz!**__-_

Yes! I grinned at my result. Don't worry Claire, I'll be whatever you need me to be.

If you don't want me around then I'll get my ass out of the as fast as possible.

I turned to the Cullens and the other wolves. Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Jake

were scowling at me whilst the others were smiling lightly. Jake was the

first to speak.

"I'm sorry that you're a cradle snatcher dude. It's just its true! She's 14 years younger

than you!"

"You can talk, Jake! Nessie was how old again? Oh yes, 40 seconds old

when you imprinted on her. Aww, look, she's 8 years old now! At least I've waited

for Claire. And even if she doesn't fall in love with me I'll be there. Not as her _lover,_

but her protector. If she's happy, I'm happy. Also, you really are a cradle snatcher

as you wouldn't even let her own _mother _ hold her! Now you tell me which of us is

the cradle snatcher, hmm?" I shot at him angrily. He growled at me and lunged,

only to be held back by Emmet and Jasper. He was shaking violently, almost about

to phase. Jasper concentrated hard and calmed him down using his power. Jacob

looked at his feet remorsefully.

"I'm sorry, Quil. It's just that I hate remembering when I wouldn't let Bells go near

Nessie because it _does_ make me feel like a cradle snatcher." Bella walked up to him

and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright Jake, you know I forgive you for that. Besides, Nessie loves you and so

do we, even if you do smell like wet dog." The tension was broken. We all laughed,

instantly relaxing. Right then I started laughing so hard that I fell off my chair.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and Bella said,

"It's not that funny, Quil." Suddenly I started bawling my eyes out. Fat tears dripped

my eyes for no reason what-so-ever. Realization dawned on Edward's face and he

slapped Jasper on the back of the head. Instantly I stopped crying and looked up

in confusion. Jasper was staring guiltily at the floor when I realized what he'd done.

Well, two could play at that game.

"Jasper," I started. He looked at me and I suddenly felt indecisive. No! I thought.

fight it! I forced myself to continue what I had planned.

"Jasper, why don't you come have a go, I'm sure it'll be able to find your_ real_

personality under all those emotions."

**A/N: You like? I hope so, since this is the only one I can post today. I'm going out soon (Halloween sleepover; YAY!) so I won't be here to post anymore. Tomorrow is the last day of half term! Which means I will post (hopefully) 2 more chapters. When we go back to school I'll try and post one chapter everyday, since I will be quite busy what with homework and such. Once again thanks for the review guys! Not many for the last chapter, but I did put it up at 11pm. VOTE ON THE POLL, PEOPLE! Your say in whose next ;) Can we try for 27 reviews? Would that be so hard? Pretty please? It's only 6 reviews! If I can't get that I'll still post, but you might get a short chapter and a grumpy author's note. Lol. Gotta a go!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Buffy x**


	7. Emmet Mccarty Cullen

_Name:_

Emmet Mccarty Cullen

_Age:_

Err…

_Gender:_

Male

_Eye color:_

Gold, black, pink

_Birthday:_

34th April

_**Questions:**_

_1. Who would you say is closest to you?_

In what way? *wiggles eyebrows*

_2. What is the main thing you want to do before you die?_

You, me, 8 o'clock by the river?

_3. Would you rather eat a lemon or a lime?_

An orange. HA.

_4. Are you emotionally stable?_

No baby, I'm high :P

_5. At what time of day do you feel most relaxed?_

In the morning, just after evening and right before night

_6. Who, if you had the chance, would you humiliate in front of 100 people?_

Eddie. It'd be nice to see what Bells would do if he fell for another hum--

_7. What would you say has been your greatest moment so far?_

Ahhh, not suitable, me thinks ;D

_8. If you could marry any person in the world, who would it be?_

PIXIE LOTT! No wait… Who is she again?

_9. Are you addicted to something? If so, why?_

Socks, Eggs and X-rays baby!

_10. What do you think of this quiz?_

It's like Eddie boy when me and Rose are at it: Disturbed

_**You result has been calculated based on the answers you have given above.**_

_**You are…**_

_**You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…You are…………………………**_

_**-**_

_**Thank you for participating in this quiz!**__-_

I stared at the screen blankly. Then, I burst out laughing.

"And they say I'm bipolar!" Muttered Jasper. I broke it! I broke the quiz! I was falling out of my chair laughing, so even though I'm a vampire, I didn't have time to move out of the way of a small, black haired vampire hurtling towards me in fury.

"YOU BROKE IT!" She yelled. "YOU STUPID GIT! I WANTED A GO!" She started pummelling me with her tiny fists, and I couldn't help but laugh even more. This, as I found out, was a big mistake. Alice grabbed my curly black hair and pulled it so hard, I literally felt tears of pain sting my eyes. (And that's something, considering we can't produce tears) I yelped in pain and fell backwards, not crushing Alice as she had darted out of the way in time, still holding my hair. Her moving meant that my hair was pulled in another direction, which resulted in a somewhat girly scream on my part. Luckily, when humans are changed into vampires, everything about us gets stronger, including our hair. That was the only reason that my hair had not been pulled out already. Alice continued to pull my hair with all her vampire strength, whilst I lay helpless and in pain on the floor. Although the pain was almost blinding, I could still see and here what everyone around me was saying. Or rather, laughing. Because yes, my supposedly loving family and that mangy group of mutts who I thought were my friends were shrieking with laughter at my pain. Why are they doing this to me??!!??!?? I wailed in my head. Edward, still chuckling, looked me straight in the eye and said,

"It's called payback, _Emmybear_." And with that, he carried on laughing. I felt like crying. Which is not a very manly thing to feel. Sadly, along with a mind reader, my family also posses an empath, who felt every bit of my embarrassment, pain and needing to cry emotions. He laughed loudly, and I knew that if I were human I would be blushing. Right then, a lightning bulb struck. Or something like that, anyway. There was one person who would help me! I looked around for the angry (because of my pain, of course) figure of my sexy wife, Rosalie. I was horrified to see that she was standing, not angry, but completely peeing herself laughing at my humiliation. I managed to gasp out (Alice was still pulling my hair like there was no tomorrow) to Rosalie.

"Why, Rose, why?!" I cried. She looked at me defiantly, and I could see anger mixed with the amusement in her eyes. When she yelled at me, I could've sworn the whole of Ireland heard.

"PIXIE LOTT?!??!?!?!?!??!??!!?!?!"

**A/N: Hi. Long time, right? Well, I've been busy/had major writer's block, okay? Right, I know I was saving Emmet's chapter 'til the end, but I don't know if I'll write another one of this story, so I thought that I'd at least give you the chapter you were all looking forward to, just encase. I know I say this every time, but please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I looked at my hits page today and it turns out I've had 481 hits and only 27 reviews! C'mon, people! It makes my day when people review. It's nice to see if people actually like my story, not just read it. Anyway, might update (but don't expect anything soon!) one day, so until then…**

**Bye!**

**Boe**


End file.
